Windfall
Windfall is a brown she-cat with blonde highlights and dark blue eyes. Personality Windfall is a nice and sweet cat. She is always kind towards other cats, treating everyone with respect unless they give her a reason not to – and even then, she will usually force herself to continue being polite, not wanting to “cause a scene” by getting upset or combative over it. However, if you irritate her enough, she will be quite frosty and passive aggressive towards you, denying any aggression if anyone asks, but silently glaring daggers at whoever irritated her. If you manage to genuinely anger her, however, she will deliver swift and fierce retribution without even thinking; depending on the situation, she may offer a harsh verbal rebuke, or she may even resort of physical means to get her point across – though the latter is usually reserved for cats outside of MarshClan. Still, Windfall endeavors to be as nice and pleasant as possible at all times, and tries to present herself as a calm and composed young she-cat. She’s a fair cat, not one to judge others or jump to conclusions until she has heard both sides of a story, but she can be quite stubborn in her beliefs once she has committed to a decision. She is quite humble as well, not one to boast about her accomplishments and tending to politely deflect compliments or very graciously accept them if the other party insists. She doesn’t go out of her way to take credit for her accomplishments, and sometimes lets others take credit for group work rather than insisting upon her involvement. However, she is often quite a large part of group projects; she has a creative mind, which helps her to think of various different solutions to a problem. She can figure her way out of a problem or situation, as she can develop numerous different plans to handle something, and therefore has backup plans if something doesn’t go well. She’s a fairly intelligent cat as well, having a good memory, and she is generally pretty observant, capable of noticing small details and doing meticulous organization. Her observational skills usually mean that she can tell when someone is upset, and she’s pretty good at offering verbal comfort and advice, being a generally sympathetic individual. However, despite all of her positive traits, she has some pretty deep-seated issues hiding beneath her façade of normalcy. Though she is usually nice and polite, she has a resentful side, which often comes out in her passive aggressive moments; she can hold a grudge for a very long time, and while she will usually try to remain civil, she will sometimes act divisive out of spite, even if she tries not to or denies it when it’s brought up. She wants to make her mother and her father in StarClan proud, and tries to please Daisyflower when she can, but has a deathly fear of failure as a result, terrified of messing up and making her mother angry or disappointing her. As a result, she tries to follow what her mother wants and expects, doing her best to act ladylike and make nice with the toms in the Clan – and viciously suppressing the small, questioning voice in the back of her head that wonders if this is really right for her. She can come off as sort of fickle or shallow because any tom that she gets close to or flirts with will inevitably end up getting rebuffed and heartbroken, as she can’t bring herself to actually get into a romantic relationship with one. History Her father was killed in the Gathering battle before she was born, leaving her and her brothers to be raised solely by their mother. She was sad and a bit hurt when her older sister Flickerlight and her littermate Branchpelt both left to join WaveClan, and has mixed feelings on both of them at this point; part of her misses them, part of her resents them, and part of her envies them for their independence to do what they want and freedom from Daisyflower’s expectations – though she is not in any way ready to acknowledge or accept this. Moodboard Character Link! Theme Song